


Oblivious

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until Rodney was making his way back to his quarters late that night that it occurred to him that what John Sheppard had said in the morning staff meeting may not have meant what he'd originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Written for Reeby10 for the Fandom Snowflake Challenge 2014 on Dreamwidth.
> 
> http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org

It wasn’t until Rodney was making his way back to his quarters late that night that it occurred to him that what John Sheppard had said in the morning staff meeting may not have meant what he'd originally thought.

Admittedly, it had sounded completely innocent when John had mentioned it but, on thinking about it, Rodney realised that in conjunction with some of John’s more recent comments, the suggestion had far more meaning that what could be taken at surface value.

Rodney had long realised that John Sheppard would be a big part of his life. From the moment he’d joined the expedition John had spent a large part of each day with Rodney, either offworld, or due to some crisis or another or simply because Rodney needed someone with a strong expression of the Ancient gene, and John was far away the best they had, despite his unexpected promotion to Military Commander.

Rodney had been a little perplexed with the amount of time John had willingly spent with him. In Rodney’s experience, spending time with him voluntarily was unheard of, and yet not only did John come down to the labs to assist, bring coffee and feed him or drag him off to the mess to eat with the team, he also spent his leisure time with Rodney, playing computer wars and chess or having movie nights, even if other members of the team didn’t join them.

Rodney frowned as he palmed his door control, stopping in surprise to find John in his quarters, particularly bearing in mind it was 2:00am.

“Hi?” Rodney said, making the greeting seem more like a question.

“Hi yourself.” John answered with a lazy grin. “You haven’t eaten, Rodney, I’ve brought you some dinner.”

“It’s 2:00am, John. I was thinking of faceplanting into the bed and not moving until morning.” Rodney replied carefully. John was looking at him with a somewhat hopeful expression and suddenly, everything clicked into place. 

Rodney stepped forward, raising an eyebrow as he drew closer to John.

“Maybe it’s not food I’m hungry for.” He suggested with a shrug.

“Really?” John asked, rising to his feed. “I mean...I wasn’t sure, but...”

Rodney cured the hesitated stuttering the simple way, by pulling John into his arms and kissing him thoroughly.

Food and sleep were soon forgotten.


End file.
